<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>falling by YAMAGUWUCHI</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29791041">falling</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/YAMAGUWUCHI/pseuds/YAMAGUWUCHI'>YAMAGUWUCHI</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Canon Compliant, Dream Smp, Happy Ending, Heavy Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Lowercase, Tommy and Tubbo are platonic soulmates</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-16 03:28:03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,204</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29791041</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/YAMAGUWUCHI/pseuds/YAMAGUWUCHI</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>in which tommy loses his last life, and it wasn’t the bliss he previously believed it’d be.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>No Romantic Relationship(s), Tommyinnit &amp; Tubbo</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>64</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>falling</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>POSTING THIS AS KARL IS STARTING HIS STREAM WITH MARK FUCKING TUAN IM IN A RUSH SORRY SORRY</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>every hit forced blood from his skin, split his lips, tore insults from his mouth that never seemed to bother the other. </p><p>he didn’t beg for dream to quit. he took each punch, even as he fell to the floor on his knees. he took the kicks, too. </p><p>he was being ripped apart at the seams, red discoloring the purple cracks of the obsidion, tears for his friends- family mixing it to pink. </p><p>“you won’t fucking touch tubbo,” tommy coughed out, clutched his side in pain. </p><p>dream chuckled, smiled, “watch me.” </p><p>a final punch to his face. </p><p>hope was dead in pandora’s box, locked behind the evil clawing its way out. </p><p>tommy didn’t wake, didn’t see the four dark walls illuminated with orange. </p><p>he saw white: flashes of a life he hated and loved, of dreams he could never conquer, of wars he won and lost and horrors he’d never wish upon anyone. </p><p>he woke with a gasp, though not in pain. not physically, at least. </p><p>he wondered if ghostbur lied about forgetting the pain of his past. </p><p>tommy remembered everything. </p><p>he woke in the four messily made walls that surrounded the newest travelers to their smp, like he himself had never been here before. </p><p>his skin was pale, cold to the touch. he’d been here, just not like this. </p><p>he lifted himself from where he laid on the ground, grass dead around his form. </p><p>he climbed over the stairs that were made in a haste so long ago. he was a ghost, but he couldn’t walk through walls. it made him bitter in a way. </p><p>he trekked towards the buildings in the distance, where he hoped people were accumulated. they’d be able to see him. tubbo could see him. </p><p>his feet didn’t fully hit the floor, steps creating soft tufts of sound. he hated the sound of the prime path’s oak beneath his feet. it wasn’t the same, wasn’t as loud, didn’t enthuse him like it used to. </p><p>now it was just something of his past, something that didn’t matter anymore. </p><p>“tommy?” sam nook asked as the boy walked towards the hotel. </p><p>tommy gasped, because it was his first time seeing another face in days. he felt sort of bad he couldn’t wear his hard hat. </p><p>“tommy?” he asked again, looking in the general vicinity of where tommy walked and then away and around. </p><p>sam nook couldn’t see him. </p><p>“tommy’s out of prison?” puffy had heard the call of the name, looked around just as sam nook had done. </p><p>she couldn’t see him. </p><p>no one could see him. </p><p>“guys!” he shouted, voice raw as if he’d been strangled. “i’m right fuckin’ here!” </p><p>they couldn’t hear him. </p><p>“i thought-“ nook scanned his eyes once more before shaking his head. “i thought he was here.” </p><p>“he’ll be out soon,” the pirate reassured, hand gentle against the fluorescent of his vest. “sam an’ i are figurin’ out this security issue.” </p><p>“yeah,” sam nook responded, but his voice was quiet, sad like he knew something no one else did. </p><p>tommy walked along, head hung and hands in his pockets. no one could see him. </p><p>why was he still here? </p><p>he wondered if his body was still laying lifeless on the rocks of the prison floor, or if sam had found him. he wondered if the guard would care as much as nook had, or if he’d wait to open the cell despite the rotting of his corpse. </p><p>he walked past ranboo picking flowers gently, easing them up with the help of his ender’s hands. </p><p>sapnap ran past him in a rush, jars of mushrooms held precariously in his arms. he shivered as a sliver of his skin brushed tommy’s, the fire he carried inside not braced for the chill. the jars rattled, but he ran on despite it. </p><p>nikki laid plans over a crafting table, the foundation of a new build laid in front of her. jack was walking towards her carrying a pick and an axe and they shared waves and a smile. </p><p>whatver happened to him? happened to the smile he wore without having to force it, the jokes and enthusiasm he only continued on with to hide the fact he was hurting? everyday he traversed back to exile, lived through it until he woke in a sweat or gasped himself out of the daydream. </p><p>he wasn’t happy in so long, and now he felt idiotic having craved death all those times before, all those times staring into lava only to end up like this. no one saw him. no one heard him. he didn’t have that excited, bubbly energy of the ghost of wilbur. </p><p>truthfully, it was like he never died. </p><p>-</p><p>he strayed from where most people accumulated, couldn’t bare standing there and not being seen. </p><p>he never grew hungry nor tired, and he laid under an oak tree where the bark shriveled and the grass lightened and leaves crinkled from twigs and towards the ground. </p><p>he didn’t want to go home, not where the floor was grass that would die just like here, just like him. </p><p>he couldn’t help himself, though. his body grew numb as he stayed in the same spot, but it didn’t hurt, just made him not want to move. </p><p>he forced himself, carried light steps home. he would probably see sam nook waiting on the path for him as he always did, but no one would be there to greet him. </p><p>outside of his doors were flowers, red and white picked and carefully planted in the ground. ranboo knelt there, covering roots with dirt. it must have taken him days to collect them. flowers weren’t common around here. </p><p>tommy walked up beside him. eyes burned, lips quivered, hands shook. </p><p>“sorry, tommy,” the enderman whispered, stood. burns scarred his face from where tears had tracked. “i wish i remembered more of you.” </p><p>tommy didn’t know ghosts could cry. his skin was hot where they flowed. </p><p>tommy couldn’t bare to look anymore, turned away, left the home he could always run back to. </p><p>they knew he was gone. he wondered where tubbo was, wondered how he was doing. </p><p>a stone laid in front of the tree beside the bench, a mound raised out of the previously flat land. he knelt, sobbed like he’d never done before, dug his hands into his eyes, hunched his back and coughed like he couldn’t breathe. he was a ghost. he shouldn’t be able to breathe. </p><p>“tommy?” a voice caught, a gasp, quick footsteps carried themselves to him. “where- where have you been? we- we’ve been looking for you.” </p><p>tubbo’s eyes were red, darkness underneath them. </p><p>“tubbo?” tommy asked quietly. could he really see him? “i- i’m dead. why were you looking for me when i’m dead?” </p><p>“you- your ghost. we thought we lost you. i thought i lost you.” </p><p>tommy shook his head, leaned back against his shins, “no one can see me, tubbo. only you.” </p><p>eyebrows raised, but he seemed content with the answer. tubbo could see his best friend. tommy wouldn’t have to live alone. </p><p>“why can’t they see me?” his voice cracked, tears fell again.</p><p>“you’re not alone,” tubbo said, smiled, leaned against him despite the chill of his skin, “not anymore.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>if you enjoyed, kudos and a comment would be appreciated :D</p><p>also, if there’s any mistakes, please feel free to point them out ! </p><p>- </p><p>wanna do kinda an analysis on this cause i wrote it in a rush ,, just a few things if you were confused ,, </p><p>1. i think tommy believed he knew he would die in that cell, which was why he wasn’t surprised after waking as a ghost </p><p>2. ranboo was already picking flowers for tommy’s house because him and dream are somehow connected. he knew tommy died before anyone else. </p><p>3. sam nook felt tommy’s presence </p><p>4. bc tommy and tubbo are soulmates (platonic do not make it weird) that’s why only tubbo could see and hear him !</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>